


ONLY SKELETON BONES REMAIN

by thaniveeverbean



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anorexia, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am incappable of writing actual conclusions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaniveeverbean/pseuds/thaniveeverbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler WANTS WANTSNEEDS TO BE THITHINTHIN SKINNY THINN</p>
            </blockquote>





	ONLY SKELETON BONES REMAIN

**Author's Note:**

> Triggers in the tags. Written on my phone so excuse any errors.

BONESBONESB ONES BONES all Tyler wants is BONES. 

He WANTSWANTS NEEDS to see his bones protruding from his paper thin skin. He WANTSWANTS NEEDS to feel the bumps of his vertebrae. He WANTSWANTS NEEDS his ankles to hurt when he knocks them together. 

He NEEDNEEDNEEDS to be THINTHINTHI NSKINNYSKI NNYSMALL. He NEEDS to sit next to Josh and not WORRY WORRY WORRY about the amount of space he's taking up. He WANTSWANTS NEEDS to drop into Joshs lap and feel like he isn't suffocating the poor boy. 

He stops eating. It starts with junk food. No more Taco Bell, no more Redbull, no more sugary sweet, only bitter bile. NOMORENOMO RE NO MORE. He tells Josh that hes worried that it will all start to catch up with him, that if hes not careful he won't be fit anymore. Josh just giggles and tells him that no matter what he eats he's gonna be 120 pounds soaking wet. 

Tyler starts at 157. He tiptoes around calories and guzzles ice water like his life depends on it. after a month and a half hes at 132. Not ENOUGHNOT ENOUGH NOT ENOUGH. But, its progress. He stops eating almost all foods at the two month mark. He just craves the feeling of an empty stomach. He hides under baggy clothing and carefully timed smiles. 

four months in and he weighs 112. 2 pounds and he feels LIGHT LIGHTLIGHT THINTHINTHIN. His head hovers over his bony shoulders. He feels TIRED SO TIRED and disconnected. HES EXAUGHSTED 

Josh approaches him carefully. With a planned out speech and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE YOURE SCARING ME. Hes afraid of his sunken cheeks and hollow DEAD eyes. When he tells Tyler he looks like a skeleton Tyler smiles so wide his cheeks hurt. Tyler thanks him.

**Author's Note:**

> im so bad at writing actual conclusions.


End file.
